onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts/Archive 3
Zehahahahaha Your talk page virginity is mine >:3 Roranoa Drake II (talk) 17:00, March 1, 2016 (UTC) He really doesn't get how this thing works, does he. 19:07, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ^ --Jojo risin' (talk) 19:10, March 1, 2016 (UTC) dmekfdv, give me your lunch money nerd --Jojo risin' (talk) 17:23, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Letter Request Good time of the day. I know it`s kind of a sudden, but could you do me a favor if it would not be much of a bother? I need some native english speaker to wright a "letter to a friend" with some trivial questions. It is for a homework of one of kids of my friend, so no harsh language is needed in the letter. And of course it is not a homework itself, just a prerequisite. Zagryzaec (talk) 18:34, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Zagryzaec Sure, but what's the letter about? 16:20, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Wow, you are actually ready to do this! Thanks. The assingment was to answer to a letter (for an English language practice reasons), so It should have some trivial questions. I`m not a Dostoyevskiy myself but I think it may be about such things as health, well being, current weather, family, city (or even country), hobby, pets and/or practicaly anything that can interest you. Maybe something that concern you right now. You can also add something about yourself or imaginary self (I mean it is not nessecery to disclose private information, you can change your city, family, age and any other details) to expand size of the letter and make it more natural. So in a way it could be a story about yourself (or imaginary self, but in real life settings. I`m not sure that it will bode well if you will wright that you are Kaido, strongest of pirates in the world of One Piece, although... may be even that will do. It`s just will be embarrassing if a kid will fail exam because of me. I`m not sure how well developed a humor sense in the kid`s teacher). For example you can tell about your (real or theoretical) city or something and ask something like "how about yours" in a words you would write it in real life for a friend, what comes natural. Well without obscene words = : ) I`ll try to stay in touch if you have any other questions. Zagryzaec (talk) 18:39, March 11, 2016 (UTC)Zagryzaec Satu11 & IGR I blocked User:Satu11. But please remember that we never try to have multiple instances of the IGR template on a talk page. It just lessens the impact of the warning. Instead, write out a short sentence asking them to read the above instance of it. (Sometimes, you may also need to update the IGR to a newer version as well). 01:21, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Talk:One Piece Burning Blood so Local Multiplayer Man look, message in on the Local Multiplayer of 2 Players. RE: Sig Not just mine. I'm leaving it and hoping photobucket gets their act together, but if they haven't done it in a week I'll take a look. 13:26, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Yonko Arc I didn't know it was being discussed, I just found out about it. 04:04, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Good job in dealing with the problem since it wouldn't do anything good with someone creating it too hastily. I won't mind the wait and after seeing the article on ANN, I know that article will eventually come back. -Adv193 (talk) 06:31, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sigs Yeah, I'd say just change them all to the default sig style. If they are an active user, leave a message on their talk. 21:42, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, i wanted someone to format and add a citation to the clima tact page referncing Usopp building it in between arcs, but my e d & c keys on't work right now an its extreeeemely tedious. 12:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Stubs Those are stubs. A summary is supposed to be as detailed as possible. There is absolutely nothing wrong with episode 19's summary. That one isn't even as long as some of the others either. SeaTerror (talk) 19:24, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Just a heads-up, but the user known as TheGreatAndPowerfulUsopp-Kun‎ has been involved in several vandalism edits today that had to be cleaned up. At least 3 separate pages have had to reverted because of this. -Adv193 (talk) 13:42, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind, this user just got blocked already. -Adv193 (talk) 13:44, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Zou Arc Thanks for determining that the last chapter was the final chapter. Just to note thanks to my decision to move every story impact note to it's own section and put a warning invisible note, it should help cut down as many edit conflicts as possible until it is ready to be moved (which was the smartest choice I could think of to help serve that purpose). -Adv193 (talk) 22:50, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion When you are making your draft page, for characters who reappear in Chapter 823 could you put an invisible note down for the ones that were involved in the Decks of the World cover story arc similar to what I had to do with the ones from Chapter 822 to help prevent any unnecessary edits or reverts (ex. Igaram, Dalton etc.). -Adv193 (talk) 21:57, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :Took care of it, as this is a good method to avoid as many edit conflicts as possible. -Adv193 (talk) 22:32, April 20, 2016 (UTC) hey, i just want to inform you that the change i made to the whole cake island page took 1h. I didnt change the content. I simply fixed grammatical mistakes and used more appealing words. Trust my correction, I am a writer. I joined the team to correct those things so please dont undo without reading next time.Jorje.1992 (talk) 11:50, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Chapters and Volumes It doesn't work. I was trying to fix it but it keeps throwing Zou arc into it's own row when adding it to the proper spot with Whole Cake. SeaTerror (talk) 20:51, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Episode 739 Where did you watch episode 739?--Fliu (talk) 01:29, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Kaido; can you give me a link for the episode ? (User talk: Stern Ritter) 01:35, May 1, 2016 (UTC) I watched a livestream of it on Arlong Park Forums. Here's the final scene with Kaido if you're interested: https://youtu.be/gtsIf9SRhks Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:37, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Scanlations Please remember to put the onto scanlated images, even if you did blank out the speech bubbles. 18:59, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Grand Quest Prepare yourself to embark on a new adventure. Should we succeed we'll get our hands on something nice for this place *drags Kaido with him* Anyways, message me when you can or find me on chat Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:33, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Spam There's this thing known as minor edits. I think you should familiarize yourself with it without making yourself look so foolish. SeaTerror (talk) 23:47, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:template should be fixed now. Atm it only supports a maximum of 121 episodes, although I don't really understand how it works since there are a bunch of explode tags that shouldn't give any results imo... Hello Can I ask you for something, please?AlexHoskins (talk) 15:51, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hello Can you send the PNG photo of Sabo File:Sabo in Film Gold.png in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? I tried to do it on my iPad, but it only send JPGs. Sorry.AlexHoskins (talk) 15:57, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Sorry but I don't know how to fix the problem. The code is far too complicated for me. :/ 14:07, May 21, 2016 (UTC) About your "Two Years of Kaido" blog Sorry for being a turtle, I have just read this blog of yours and I'd like to say its a great honor to get mentioned in your blog. Am not sure if I truly deserve that praise you gave though. But it does make my day, thank you for it! p.s. And stop using that frikkin' three-letter-word! (-_-*) *juzkiddin* 07:53, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Why delete facts? Some of these Trivia on certain pages should be add upon, and I don't get why you're deleting my editing.Blackstorm89 (talk) 21:59, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Wapol Wapol has similar name to Robert Walpole, The First prime minister of Great Britain, shouldn't that be in The Trivia? I though that was an obvious one. Blackstorm89 (talk) 22:26, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Bartolomeu Dias Bartolomeu Dias was a Portuguese navigator who explorered Africa's coast, Bartolomeo'c crewmate Gambia is an African county in Senegal, so wouldn't Bartolomeos Trivia have mention of Bartolomeu Dias? It seems logical based on his crewmate Gambia.Blackstorm89 (talk) 22:49, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Dressrosa Saga Just want to let you know that I made most of the changes (if not all) for the saga name changes. The only thing I couldn't edit was :/ Roranoa Drake II (talk) 17:19, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Done. Good job, Drake. 18:38, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:Satu11 I've given him a one month ban. Next time let me know sooner (instead of giving him another 3 warnings) and I'll ban him right away if he continues to make the same mistake and not try to correct it. Thanks for the heads up, I've been to unavailable in recent weeks to watch out for things like this. 20:27, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Scotch One Piece Blue Deep says Scotch is Kaido's subordinate (傘下). --Klobis (talk) 05:18, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Chapters How do you check which chapters are in a volume? Chat There's something of the utmost importance I must dicuss with you. Join the chat as soon as you can. 19:51, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Gelato My question to Klobis was meant to understand if we should create the page for "Gelato" island. Personally I think the island most likely exist but wasn't named in this chapter therefore we shouldn't make it for now. Autographs Ah ah I was just doing it now XD--Loiciol (talk) 19:34, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Boblat & Tambou Even though they are very minor characters, shouldn't we count them as characters since we just know about their bounties and that they were captured by the Silver Pirate Alliance and also we know their names. -Oishi Yo Is it alright if I fix/update your wiki user guide? Roranoa Drake II (talk) 15:15, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Badges/Admin Request Admin from Berserk and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Wiki here! As a big fan of One Piece, I'd like to offer my services to your design crew. The most major thing I'd like to add are custom badges, which more wikias need and it helps promote more editing from members! Let me know what you think and send me a reply when you can. I've already done the badges for both wikias I help run, so I'm experienced in this matter. Eckilsax (talk) 00:57, July 21, 2016 (UTC)Eckilsax New Osts Just in case you didn't know, all the new world osts have recently been officially released including a few for the upcoming Zou Arc in the anime https://youtu.be/aYYc9Iuycgc?t=1h4m35s 12:55, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Chapter 834 Where did you find chapter 834? It hasn't been shown on mangastream.Fliu (talk) 12:57, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Episode 476 I was reading through this page a few minutes ago and I noticed there was a difference between the long and short summaries for that episode. I think the same may apply for any other episodes pages after that. I hope you can have a look at this. SK071 (talk) 17:35, July 31, 2016 (UTC)SK071 Japanese Name Please make sure the Japanese name is accurate. (cf Gran Tesoro) --Klobis (talk) 03:19, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Caesar Clown's name Is it ok if we leave something in the trivia about Caesar's name as its different compared to several other characters as the have their first names are last like usual japanese names and is always referred to Caesar instead of Clown. ChasHades (talk) 17:28, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Z and Gold Headings Is it okay if "One Piece Film:" is removed from Z and Gold titles and have just Z and Gold rather than the entire ritle for the movies. I saw other pages but they do not have "One Piece" and the movie title, even Strong World. The reason I'm asking is because of SeaTerror is undoing those changes and saying those're the correct titles but that contradicts other section headings Meshack (talk) 01:11, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Sub Sub Sub Categories When do you add these categorie like "Journey to Whole Cake Island" or it doesn't matter? Meshack (talk) 16:17, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Assignment Hey Kaido, any chance you could do something about grouping the SBS corners into a page? So SBS 4-10 would make one page, then SBS 11-20 would make another page, and etc, Maybe you can do it in your sandbox or something? Still need to focus on other stuff for the slider 22:23, August 20, 2016 (UTC) From the Decks of the World Arcs What sagas do each of the arcs go under? Meshack (talk) 14:16, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Meshack (talk) 14:29, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Gif Request Huh, that's exactly what I've been working on for the past couple days. I need to get some software transferred from my old laptop to my current one, but yeah I'll get one up and running soon.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:06, August 25, 2016 (UTC) There. Now go forth and make people notice it or something.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:00, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Zunisha I was wondering when to list him as a character. Do I have to see his face or does any part of the body count? -Oishi So his trunk can make him count as a character. -Oishi Edward Weevil Though there are many other characters who are considered antagonist yet they never encountered Luffy (ex. Jack), also he thinks about fighting him later on.ChasHades (talk) 00:53, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Devil Fruits Question: How come the wiki uses "Gomu Gomu no Mi" rather than "Rubber-Rubber Fruit" or "Gum-Gum Fruit"? Just wondering Meshack (talk) 18:04, September 10, 2016 (UTC) WSJ Wiki Are you available to help improve on this wiki if i were to ask you? Val - There are no strings on me (talk) 01:43, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Editing Obviously, you write the character summaries every week when the chapters release. You do a good job at writing certain elements from the chapter into the summaries. What would you suggest when writing summaries and what to keep in mind? I tend to go into too much detail when writing summaries so what can I do to lessen that? Meshack (talk) 15:49, September 27, 2016 (UTC)